


С закрытыми глазами

by Squirry



Series: 2+1=3 [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Multi, Porn, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Пропущенная pwp-сцена из "Миссия: Церта". Немного комфорта для Наполеона, который лишился своего хакерского чипа.





	С закрытыми глазами

Через пару минут Илья возвращается, задвинув за собой переборку.  
\- Зачем дверь-то закрыл? - спрашивает Наполеон.  
\- Собираюсь осмотреть тебя на предмет обморожений, - усмехается Илья. - Полный и тщательный осмотр всей поверхности тела.  
\- Пятьдесят процентов мои, - ревниво напоминает Габи.  
\- Я больше, - строго говорит Илья. - Куда тебе пятьдесят? Соглашайся на тридцать пять, пропорционально массе!  
\- Вы что меня, жрать собрались? - догадывается Наполеон.  
\- Ага, - подтверждает Габи. - Сейчас, только хлеба принесу.  
\- Сбегу от вас к Доку с сержантом, - грозится Наполеон, - они мирные… А вы два хищных психа!  
\- Никуда ты не сбежишь! - Илья, смеясь, прижимает его плечи к матрасу. Переносит вес на руки - ни шевельнуться, ни вырваться.  
\- Так и держи, - одобряет Габи, - а то мне одной рукой с ним не справиться!  
Но Наполеон не настроен сопротивляться осмотру. Тем более когда его переворачивают на живот, когда пальцы Габи зарываются в волосы на затылке, кончик ее носа щекочет ухо, а между лопаток и вдоль позвоночника скользят разомкнутые губы Ильи.  
\- Эй, он не салмец, - фыркает Габи, - у него там нет ни лунок, ни шипов!  
\- Ему все равно, а мне приятно, - на секунду прервавшись, сообщает Илья.  
\- Нет-нет, - скороговоркой бормочет Наполеон, - продолжай! Я уже практически чувствую, как шипы пробиваются! Еще пара таких осмотров - и все будет: и лунки, и шипы!

Наполеон лежит, распластанный по постели, вжатый в нее. Под закрытыми веками в темноте плавают цветные пятна. Словно провалившись в вирт-среду и отключив зрение, он начинает заполнять пустоту образами, сотканными из доставленной другими органами чувств информации. Представляет мир вокруг, достраивает из шорохов, рваных вдохов, касаний.  
Он представляет, как двигаются четко очерченные губы, как Илья запрокидывает голову, делая вдох, - словно не в силах дышать, пока губы касаются чужой кожи. Его, Наполеона, кожи. Как двигается кадык на горле, когда он сглатывает. От подушки Габи смутно пахнет духами, и отчетливо - мастерской: железом, топливом, маслом. Сама Габи тихо вздыхает где-то у него за ухом, теплый воздух скользит по границе роста волос, щекочет шею.  
Губы Ильи на секунду исчезают, его рука выпускает плечо Наполеона. Габи негромко хихикает и произносит:  
\- Все, больше не отвлекаю!  
\- А что это было? - глухо произносит в подушку Наполеон.  
\- Вот что, - поясняет Габи, ведя ногтями вдоль его позвоночника, - видимо, так же, как секунду назад по спине Ильи. По коже бегут мурашки, Соло передергивает плечами. На поясницу ложится тяжелая горячая ладонь Ильи. Потом возвращаются губы, двигаются вверх - легко, жарко. Пальцы Габи снова ерошат волосы. Наполеон выворачивает голову набок, подсматривает сквозь ресницы. Габи сидит, облокотившись на спинку кровати, поджав ноги. Голова запрокинута, глаза прикрыты, двигаются лишь пальцы. Соло опускает тяжелые веки, снова погружается в бархатную темноту, растворяется в прикосновениях. На ощупь ловит ее ступню, легонько тянет вниз. Габи послушно вытягивается рядом, прижимается к боку, устраивает голову на плече. Илья убирает руку с поясницы Соло. Габи чуть вздрагивает: кажется, и она тоже попала в зону внимания Ильи. Зато вдоль хребта Наполеона теперь двигаются курякинские зубы - даже, если верить ощущениям, клыки, - прихватывая кожу, чувствительно прикусывая.  
\- В тот раз, - выдавливает Наполеон в жаркую духоту подушки, - когда вы друг друга в кровь искусали, - из горла вырывается нервный смешок, стоит ему в красках припомнить растерзанный вид напарников, - все начиналось так же?  
\- В тот раз все началось с того, что он испугался пинцета, - чуть гнусаво бормочет Габи куда-то ему подмышку. - Я с него остатки синтекожи хотела ободрать. Но он...  
\- А мелкие хищники чувствуют чужой страх и нападают, - чуть задыхаясь, произносит Курякин где-то над плечом Наполеона.  
\- М-м-м? - вопросительно тянет Соло, рассчитывая на продолжение истории.  
\- Угу, - непонятно с чем соглашается Илья и устраивается с другого бока, вытянувшись во весь рост. Берет Соло за плечи, переворачивает, прижимает спиной к своей груди.  
Габи тут же пользуется этим: пальцы одной ее руки зарываются в поросль на груди Наполеона, другая прослеживает дорожку волос на животе, накрывает пах, кружит вокруг напряженного члена. Соло вздыхает и запрокидывает голову, подается бедрами вперед. Илья поглаживает его по груди, плечам. Его рука сталкивается с рукой Габи, на секунду замирает, - Наполеону кажется, что в этот миг они обменялись взглядами поверх его плеча. Затем их пальцы сплетаются и дальше двигаются по коже Соло уже сцепленные, синхронно и нераздельно.  
Наполеона бросает в жар, он неосознанным жестом стирает пот со лба. Рука Габи на его члене почти неподвижна, лишь сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы - в такт движениям другой руки. Он сам толкается в ее кулак и чувствует, как подаются ему вслед бедра Ильи, и как вжимается в ягодицы твердый член. Из горла вырывается короткий стон, Илья отвечает приглушенным рыком, - Соло чувствует этот звук спиной, всей кожей. Замок из пальцев на его груди расцепляется. Габи сползает вниз, и ее губы смыкаются на члене Соло. Одновременно с этим Илья придерживает Наполеона за бедра, крепко сжимает, останавливая. На миг Наполеону кажется, что тот сейчас войдет в него - прямо так, без подготовки, насухую. Его простреливает то ли ужасом, то ли предвкушением, но Илья что-то успокаивающе бормочет в ухо - по-салмски, но Соло догадывается по интонации: “тихо, тихо, лежи”. Наполеон выдыхает, чувствуя, как расслабляются окаменевшие плечи - и в этот момент Габи заглатывает член почти до основания. А между ягодиц вклиниваются скользкие от смазки пальцы Ильи.  
Габи размеренно двигает головой, ее губы плотно обжимают ствол, посылая по всему телу россыпь горячих искр. Илья поглаживает отверстие входа, надавливает - сильнее, еще сильнее. Пальцы проникают внутрь, осторожно поворачиваются, оглаживая стенки. Между лопаток Соло упирается влажный от испарины лоб Ильи. Тот дышит резко, рвано. Наполеон отчетливо представляет себе его лицо в этот момент: с прикушенными губами, плотно зажмуренными глазами - лишь кончики ресниц торчат колючим частоколом.  
Соло честно пытается протянуть руку назад, нащупать член Ильи, но тело не слушается. Бедра рывками дергаются вперед, удерживаемые на месте тяжелой ладонью Курякина, - иначе Габи пришлось бы нелегко. Пальцы другой руки в последний раз проворачиваются внутри, задевая бугорок простаты, и выскальзывают наружу. В раскрытое отверстие упирается головка курякинского члена, начинает проталкиваться внутрь.  
Эта поза - на боку - сейчас не слишком удобна для всех троих. Габи на миг отстраняется, сползает коленями на пол. Илья подталкивает Соло ближе к краю кровати. Толкает бедрами, входя при этом до конца.  
\- Если… ты еще.. так… сделаешь, - слова с трудом идут сквозь пересохшее горло, - я свалюсь вниз... и составлю Габи компанию на полу. Ты этого хочешь? - смешок царапает гортань. Илья негромко фыркает ему в ухо. Габи сбивается с ритма, проехавшись зубами по чувствительной кожице члена, - видимо, тоже представив себе эту картину: Илью, победно занявшего отвоеванную кровать, и их двоих, сиротливо умостившихся на коврике.  
Кромка постели перед мысленным взглядом превращается в обрыв над пропастью, и Соло, не выдержав борьбы с собственным чувством равновесия и инстинктом самосохранения, открывает-таки глаза. На ребре кровати, уберегая Наполеона от падения, лежит рука Ильи.  
Соло откидывается дальше назад, сгибает ногу в колене, перебросив ее через голень Ильи. Снова прикрывает глаза. Илья чуть подается вперед и произносит, обращаясь явно не к нему:  
\- Пусти! - и через пару секунд Габи выпускает член Наполеона. Прохладный воздух на влажной коже кажется ледяным. А еще мгновение спустя к его груди и животу прижимается замерзшая, просто ужасно холодная Габи. Больно толкается коленками, перебираясь через них с Ильей на свободную половину кровати.  
Курякин приподнимает Наполеона, ставит на четвереньки. Ноги и руки разъезжаются, разомлевшее тело отказывается держаться самостоятельно. Габи фыркает в нескольких дюймах от его уха, потом командует:  
\- Повернитесь еще… ага, вот так!  
\- Заняла место в партере? - добродушно ворчит Илья.  
\- Именно! Можете начинать, - дает разрешение Габи.  
И Илья начинает. Соло кажется, что тот трахает его невозможно долго, решив проверить на достижение предела прочности. Руки подламываются, Соло упирается лбом в матрас, выставив кверху зад, представляя, как это выглядит со стороны и ожидая ехидного комментария Габи - но дожидается лишь ее долгого мечтательного вздоха.  
Илья придерживает его поперек живота, не дает окончательно распластаться по кровати. Пару раз его рука сползает ниже, к паху Наполеона, но до его члена Илья так и не дотрагивается. Соло крутит задом, пытаясь потереться об эту руку, но Илья только похлопывает его по бедру, навязывая ритм. Лоб Наполеона упирается в подушку. На этот раз - подушку Курякина. Слишком холодный запах геля для душа, который не может перебить сильного, теплого запаха кожи. Лоб больно и неприятно елозит по подушке, а в гулкой, опустевшей голове Наполеона при каждом толчке бьется о стенки черепа чудом уцелевшая мысль: теперь и его запах тоже останется на наволочке.  
Илья, сжалившись наконец, сжимает его член - и сам при этом теряет равновесие, опираясь о кровать свободной рукой. Его пальцы ложатся поверх кисти Наполеона, сжимающей в ком простыню. Найдя точку опоры, он начинает вколачиваться еще сильнее - видимо, намереваясь, как тот древний земной философ, перевернуть объект приложения своих сил. Удовольствие становится почти мучительным. Яйца поджимаются, под копчиком пульсирует горячий комок, в ушах стучит кровь. Соло приоткрывает глаза, устав жмуриться, и видит сквозь склеившиеся от пота ресницы очень близко от своего лица кисть Ильи. Оказывается, все это время Наполеон почти лежал подбородком на костяшках пальцев Курякина. Соло из последних сил удерживает равновесие, бездумно глядя на аккуратно закругленные кончики ногтей. И внезапно осознает, что те подрагивают, выдвигаясь на десятую долю дюйма - и тут же втягиваясь. Наполеон сглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну и вновь закрывает глаза.  
\- Убери... руку, - глухо, в сторону произносит Илья.  
\- Я тебя не трогаю, - чуть удивленно откликается Габи.  
\- Убери. Руку. От себя, - настойчиво повторяет Курякин. - Не надо. Подожди… чуть-чуть.  
Наполеон слышит, как в груди у того клокочет стон, слова вырываются мучительно, с хрипом.  
\- Раскомандовался, - фыркает Габи, но, видимо, слушается.  
\- Я больше не могу, - быстро выдавливает Наполеон. - Илья, пожалуйста…  
\- Сейчас… - Илья толкается вперед так, что сам же ахает, захлебнувшись воздухом. Его кулак обхватывает член Наполеона еще крепче, скользит по стволу все быстрее. Наполеон прикусывает руку Ильи и кончает, кажется, заскулив от облегчения. Внутри становится горячо, Илья содрогается всем телом и замирает.  
Наполеон сквозь пелену послеоргазменного дурмана чувствует, как его его легонько толкают, укладывая набок. Илья и Габи возятся на другой половине кровати, кидают в него одеялом. Потом Курякин, кажется, сползает на пол, тянет Габи ближе к краю постели: из-под щеки Наполеона потихоньку уезжает собравшаяся гармошкой простыня. Он слышит смешок Габи, низкий голос Ильи, но слов не разбирает.  
\- Угроза, - зовет он.  
\- Мм? - отзывается Курякин действительно откуда-то снизу.  
\- Откуда у тебя столько энергии?, - со второго раза более или менее внятно произносит Наполеон.  
\- Так сейчас его смена, - хихикает в ответ Габи. - Так что пусть работает. Не отвлекай.  
Соло улыбается в подушку. И больше до утра глаза уже не открывает.


End file.
